The third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LIE) represents a major advance in cellular technology. LTE is designed to meet carrier needs for high-speed data and media transport as well as high-capacity voice support well into the next decade. LTE is well positioned to meet the requirements of next-generation mobile networks. It will enable operators to offer high performance, mass-market mobile broadband services, through a combination of high bit-rates and system throughput (in both the uplink and downlink) with low latency.
Today, providing LTE services requires the deployment of high performance network equipment in complex networks. Equipment failures and performance degradation should be detected and addressed promptly. Thus, the desire to offer reliable and predictable performance and to meet quality of service (QoS) requirements to support voice, video and data may require frequent interventions by a network engineer or a technician in today's networks.